Birthday Gift
by TheHighRoad
Summary: The Sons are about to move back to the city. To celebrate that Marron throws a big party, where Pan recieves her special gift.
1. Chapter 1

I probably made a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry about them and I hope that you will be still able to understand my fic.

* * *

In this fic:

The Sons moved from the city to small village long before Pan was born but now they are moving back.

Pan has never met Trunks.

Marron and Goten are married and they have 2 kids.

Alex is Marron's younger sister.

* * *

It was 31st of December, New Year's Eve and her birthday. She was in her uncle's kitchen, washing her hands, which got dirty while she was playing with her little cousins. Suddenly she heard someone whispering "happy birthday" into her ear. She shivered from the sound of this voice and immediately turned around to see who said that. Now she was facing very handsome man with lavender hair and their faces were very few inches apart. She felt an urge to kiss his soft lips, as soon as she thought that he leaned closer to her and their lips met. After first shock she began to return his kisses. It was an incredible feeling, for her it was like the whole world was gone and there was no one except the two of them. Finally they stopped kissing. There were thousands of thoughts rushing through her head right now.

"What the hell was that?!"- she yelled when she finally was able to speak.

"Were you enjoying this?"- he asked with a smirk.

"Wait, what?!"

"I asked you if you had been enjoying our kiss and if you don't want them to hear you, you should turn your voice down. I don't mind that but I suppose you might not want this to happen."

"Are you an idiot?"- she asked him in disbelief

"Maybe but you still haven't answered my question."

"No I didn't like it at all, you're insane."

And then he began to move closer to her, she stepped back and hit kitchen sink with her back. He was dangerously close, moving his face to hers. She couldn't fight that anymore, she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss but it didn't come. She opened her eyes. She looked confused.

"I knew you liked that."- he said and began to laugh

"No, I didn't."

"So why do you look disappointed?"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. And now that I know you liked that I can tell you that it was my birthday present for you."

"Awe. How did you even know today is my birthday?"

"I have my sources but now I'm afraid I have to leave you. I promised I would pick up my mother. Don't worry I'll be back."

And with that he quickly kissed her cheek and walked out, leaving her alone in the kitchen. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know him very well. She knew that his name was Trunks and he was Goten's extremely good-looking best friend. He was also son of her grandfather's good friend, Bulma. Pan's parents knew him and his family but they haven't really kept in touch with them since the Sons moved out from the city long before Pan was born. That lack of contact was about to change because Goten, who moved back to the city few years ago and started his own family, finally persuaded her parents and grandparents to do the same. They were going to move next week. Pan wasn't too happy about that but everybody was so excited that she didn't want to ruin their happiness by saying that she didn't want to move with them. Tonight' s big party was thrown by Marron, Goten's wife to celebrate old friends' reunion.

It took her awhile to cool off. She decided to go back to the living room and get some drink as she got thirsty from all of the unexpected events. When she reached the living room, she sat and poured some juice. As she was drinking she noticed that Marron was giving her strange looks. She decided that she won't be bothered by that, still it was her birthday so she should enjoy this day. She wanted a distraction so she began talking to Marron's sister, Alex. As they were talking, laughing twenty minutes had passed and soon enough she saw him standing at the door with his mother and beautiful girl, who looked like she was her age. At first she thought it was his girlfriend but then she remembered that she had heard Bulma also had daughter. After all the greeting was done they finally put down their coats and sat down. Alex said something that she hasn't heard.

"What were you saying?"

"I said he was hot."

"Who?"

"Trunks, duh? It's kinda obvious that I wasn't talking about our fathers."

"Ah, if you say so than maybe you're right."

"I swear you're so hopeless sometimes. Not maybe, he's absolutely gorgeous."

"Okay, okay, you're right. Better?"

She didn't really heard what she said as she stopped paying attention to her when she realized that someone has been staring at her. It didn't surprise her when it turned out to be him. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she had caught him staring. When she looked at him he just return her gaze and in consequence she was the one who turned away gaze and blushed. He smirked as he saw that. She wanted to hit him. He was looking at her like that in front of their families and friends and he wasn't even bothered by the fact that someone might notice. Stupid jerk.

"Hey, I was asking you something" – Alex spoke

"Ah, yeah you're right."

She was lucky that Alex was a person who didn't really need an answer, simple nod was enough to keep her talking. Until midnight nothing important has happened, she didn't do anything besides small talks with few people. The only one she has longer conversation with was Bra, Bulma's daughter. Bra turned out to be very nice and outgoing person. It didn't seem like they have something in common, besides age, but they were enjoying each other company. Trunks on the other hand was in the center of attention, talking, joking and doing some other stuff while staring at Pan all the time. When midnight has come everybody stood up raising their glasses and wishing each other happy new year. She was somehow disappointed that he hasn't come to her with his wishes yet. As she was thinking that there is absolutely no way that she will approach him first she spotted her parents walking towards her.

"Hi honey, are you having fun?"- asked her father

"Yeah, I'm having wonderful time. Everybody here are super nice."

"That's good. Did you talk to Bra? You two should get along well, she's your age."

"Yup, I talked to her and I have a feeling that we will be good friends."

"That's great!"

"Gohan, Videl! Come on in here I haven't wished you happy new year yet" – Piccolo yelled from another corner of the room

"Okay, okay. We' re coming" – Gohan yelled back and turned around to walk to his old mentor.

"Gohan, I swear you're so forgetful sometimes" - said Videl and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away - "you forgot to tell Pan the most important thing."

"Ah, right. Panny we wanted to stay here for one more day so we talked to Goten and Marron if we could stay at their house longer and they agreed so it means we're leaving not today but tomorrow."

After her parents had left she decided that she won't wait any longer for him to speak to her instead she chose to find Bra or Alex. She didn't have to look for Bra long because 2 minutes later Bra approached her. The rest of the party she spent with Bra.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back with chapter 2 and I'd like to thank Girlie and feelsfordbz for their reviews. It's nice to know that someone likes this.

* * *

After the party ended Pan went straight to bed, she was too tired to have shower or even change into pajamas. She fell asleep immidiately. She woke up at 1 pm. She didn't sleep very well. She tought that shower would be perfect now but first she had to find Marron and ask her if she could give her any towel. She decided that she should check the kitchen first. As she was walking down the stairs she heard two voices coming from the living room, once was her mother's, while the other one was Marron's. She knew that she shouldn't have spy on them but she was curious what they were talking about but she didn't want to disturb them. She finally heard what was that conversation about when she had come closer to the doors. To her surprise their subject was Trunks. She decided that she will listen to them for another couple of minutes.

"… and he is very handsome. I remember him as a small boy but now if I were younger and didn't have husband I would totally fall for him"- her mother spoke

"I know, right? And he doesn't have any girlfriend" – Marron replied

"How is this even possible?"

"I guess it's because of his old girlfriend. They were even engaded. He was very happy with her but one day he found out that she was cheating on him and the only reason she was with him was his money. She hurt him deeply so now he is very careful with his feelings and doesn't take any girl seriously. "

"That's sad" – slipped out of Pan's mouth.

"Honey I didn't know you were awake. Come sit with us" – said Videl

"Okay, I guess I can do that"

"So as you know we were talking about Trunks. Did you talk to him?"

"No, not really."

"That's a shame. He is very nice, you would like him. And how old is he?"- Videl asked Marron

"He is fourteen years older than Pan"- said Marron, emphasizing words "fourteen" and "older", and glared at Pan.

"He didn't look that old" – said Videl.

She felt that Marron knows something. She didn't want to talk to her about that, especially not in front of her mother. She had to say something so that she could walk away.

"I have to take a shower. Marron, could you tell me where the towels are?" - Pan said.

"It's in the closet in your room. Come with me and I will show you where."

"Don't bother, there's no need. I'm sure I will find it" – she said and quickly went upstairs to get the towel and finally take the shower.

After long relaxing shower she felt a bit less stressed. She knew that it would be better not to talk with Marron about what she has seen or heard so she figured that she would avoid Marron as long as she can. The rest of the afternoon she spent reading books, which she luckily took with her. She didn't walk out from her room until late evening when she felt that she can't ignore her hunger anymore. She walked silently to check if there was anybody in the kitchen. Unfortunately Marron and Goten were there. She stopped for a moment to think what she should do. Her stomach was empty, she had to fill it with something and to do that she would have to face Marron. As she was thinking she figured that Marron won't talk about this when Goten is near. After all she was his niece and Trunks was his best friend. She stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi, Panny. I haven't seen you all day"- said Goten

"I was reading in my room but I got hungry and I came here to grab something to eat. I hope that's okay with you."

"Sure, take anything you want"

"Thanks."

She began making sandwiches but she couldn't help but listen to Goten and Marron's conversation.

"Goten, we can't use him like this anytime you forget to buy something and you don't want to come back to the shop to get it."

"I don't know why. Trunks goes there everyday at this time and it's very close to our house. And he said that it wasn't a problem for him."

"Exactly it is very close so you can go and buy these freaking diapers."

"Ekhm"- Pan coughed to get their attention- "actually I was thinking about going for a walk so maybe I could buy some diapers on my way."

"It' s brilliant idea and she offered it herself so you can't tell I'm using her. Thanks Panny, you're the best. Here's the money for diapers."

"No problem. I'm glad I can help."

"So now honey we can go and watch this movie you were talking about"- said Goten to Marron.

"Okay, fine. This time you were lucky" – replied Marron as they were leaving the kitchen.

Pan sighed with relief. Thank God there was Goten with them. She quickly grabbed the sandwiches and walked out of the kitchen. She was in a hurry. She wanted to get to this shop before Trunks leave. She was mad at herself that she wanted to see him so badly but she couldn't help that. She had to talk to him and find out why he had kissed her. She didn't want to admit it but deep inside she knew that her curiosity wasn't the only reason she wanted to see him. She didn't know how it was possible but she missed him. She walked out of the house and headed to the nearest shop. It was really small supermarket with only few people inside. She didn't know the reason why anybody would want to come there everyday. It wasn't anything special about it. She would even say that it was a bit dingy. She quickly found the diapers but she walked through the whole shop to find him. When she was about to give up and go home she heard familiar voice behind her.

"Are you looking for something or someone maybe?"

"Actually I was but I've just found it"- said Pan and moved closer to him. She saw disbelief in his eyes. When she was only inches apart, she grabbed something from shelf behind him and stepped back. She was going to walk away but he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"You need men's shaving gel?"

"Eeee, um, yes, Goten has asked me to buy it for him" she lied. She knew he didn't believe her but she couldn't help the fact that she was terrible liar. Since she has been a little child, everybody always knew when she was lying.

"Yeah, I know, Goten can be so lazy sometimes" he said. She was grateful that he didn't say anything about her obvious lie.

"I'll better go home now"

"Stay... please" he said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

When she heard that she realized that he really needed company today.

"Okay, I'll stay with you. Do you want to stay here?"

"No, not here. I've got other place where I'd like to take you"

"Okay. So we should pay for these" she pointed on her trolley "and then we can go."

They walked to the cash desk and paid. Then they left the shop.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"Do you know how to fly?" he ignored her question

"Of course I do. I'm Son after all.

"That's good. Follow me" he said and took of to the sky

She did the same. They flew good few minutes in silence. For her it was a bit uncomfortable but he seemed to be okay with that so she decided not to break the silence. Finally they arrived. She was a bit disappointed. She was expecting something spectacular and this was just a simple rooftop.

"Come here" he called her

When she reached the spot he was standing immediately stopped being disappointed. She saw the most amazing view she could ever imagine. It was just a city but it amazed her how beautiful it could when you're looking at it from heights.

She didn't want to move to the city but when she saw this view she thought that maybe it wouldn't be that bad to live there.

"Beautiful" she whispered

"That's not everything" he said and led her to the opposite edge.

She thought that the city was beautiful but that was just breathtaking It was dark but she could still see the green fields, little houses beautiful trees. Everything was just perfect. It reminded her of her village. She thought of those two completely views as her past and her future.

"So what do you want to watch today,the future or the past?" he asked as if he was reading her minds.

"The past" she replied and sat on the ground. She noticed that he joined her.

"You really don't want to live here"

"It's not like that. I just don't want to move to different place"

"It's because you love your home village that much?"

"Yes and now. I love how peaceful it is and it is the place I grew up but I could still move if I wasn't so scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Changes"

"I can understand that but you should mind that sometimes changes are good"

"I know but I'm pessimist" She didn't know why she was so honest with him. Normally she kept her feelings to herself but something has told her that she could trust him. She still remembered why she wanted to see him in the first place but she decided not to ruin this moment and ask him all those questions another time.

"Life is hard but when you're pessimist it can become even harder. You should learn how to be optimistic."

"Okay but that's enough about me. Now it's your turn."

"Fine. So what do you want to know?"

"First, I want to know why do you come to that shop everyday? It doesn't look like a place that CEO of the world's biggest company would like to visit"

"So you knew I would be there and you were looking for me?" he said with a smile

"Of course I did. You knew that I was looking for you from the beginning, right?"

"Yup but I just thought it would be much more fun if you admit that yourself."

"Oh, shut up and don't change the subject. You still didn't answer my question"

"You've already answered it yourself."

"When?"

"When you said that it wasn't a place for the CEO of the world's biggest company. Nobody would look for me in such place and it's always almost empty so I can hide there from people."

"But I found you and Marron and Goten know that you go there"

"There are people who know about this place but I let them find me. And if I don't want to be found by anyone I come here"

"So why did you show me this place?"

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Anyway thank you."

After that they didn't talk anymore. They were just sitting and enjoying the view. To her surprise the silence wasn't uncomfortable anymore. It was no need to talk, for her his company was enough.

After a moment she began to feel sleepy. She checked the time on her mobile. She was shocked how fast time went by. It was already 3 am.

"Oh, God. It's 3 in the morning. We should go." she said.

There wasn't any answer. She looked at him and she found out why he didn't reply, he was sleeping. She was amazed how he could even fall asleep in that position. She didn't want to wake him so she decided she will leave alone. When she was about to take off to the sky he woke up.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you"

"I'm awake now"

"Sooo goodbye?"

"Are you kidding me? You think that now when I'm awake I'll let you go by yourself? I'll walk you."

"You don't have to do that. In fact you should fly straight home. You are tired and in few hours you have to go to work. I can go back by myself"

"No, you can't. I took you here so I'm waking you home either you like it or not."

"You won't give up on this one?"

"No, I won't."

"Fine then so lets go" she said and they took off to the sky.

Again they were silent. After few minutes they were standing in front of the doors.

"So now can we say goodbye?" she asked.

"Yes, we can."

"Soo goodnight"

"Goodnight" he said and walked away

She stepped into the house quietly in order not to wake anybody. She walked to the kitchen and left the diapers on the table. She didn't know what to do with shaving gel so she just threw it to rubbish. Now she could finally go to sleep. She went upstairs. She was going to pull the doorknob but someone stopped her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where were you?" it was Marron

"I told you I was going for a walk"

"I know but you left 6 hours ago"

"Sorry I've lost track of time."

"And you spent 6 hours walking?"

"I wasn't walking all the time. I've found a nice bench and I sat on it. I didn't even know when the 6 hours has passed."

"You were with Trunks, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't. Why do yo think I was with him?"

"Panny, I know you. You can't lie, besides I saw you two outside."

"Okay, I was with him. Is that a problem?"

"So why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it."

"It's kind of big deal. He is fourteen years older than you."

"What his age has to do with it?"

"It means that you are at completely different stage of life. You are still going to school and his the CEO of world's biggest company."

"Sorry but I don't have a clue why are you telling me this. I know that but I don't know how it refers to our accidental meeting."

"I love you and I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Why would I get hurt? We were just talking"

"Because you might expect too much."

"I'm not expecting anything so why are we even discussing this?"

"Because it wasn't the first time I saw you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The party?"

"What did you see?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean."

"Okay, okay we shared a kiss but it was meaningless."

"WHAT? You two kissed?"

"Aw... If you haven't seen that then what did you see?"

"I saw you two talking in the kitchen and then I noticed how you were staring at each other."

"I wasn't staring. He was."

"It doesn't matter now. What's more important is how the kiss happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, it did."

She knew Marron were talking about this because she truly cares about her but she was pissed at her. She was acting like she knew better what has happened.

"Could you please stop acting like this? You weren't there. You know nothing about what has happened."

"You're right I wasn't there but I've learned one thing. Every kiss means something" she said and walked away.

She was convinced that Marron wasn't right. He was a jerk. She had a great time with him today but he was still himself. One not entirely accidental meeting and one kiss weren't about to make her have some sort of expectations towards him. She just thought that now that he has showed her his other side they could become friends, nothing more. He wasn't right for more. He was just too much himself. If Marron was right it wasn't even himself but his act. She couldn't expect anything from someone who spent his life on pretending to be someone else. If he wasn't acting it would be even worse, it would mean he really is a player. You can always learn how to see beneath lies but players never change, they lie and hurt you all the time. Either he truly was a player or he was just acting, there was no way she could have feeling for him. She went to bed but she couldn't sleep. These thoughts were driving her crazy. When she finally fell asleep it was already 6 am. At 8 she was waken up by her father.

"Honey, wake up. We have to get going if we want to be back before midnight."

"We could fly and it would be a lot faster."

"Panny, we've talked about it. We can't."

"Why?"

"Because next week we are moving here and then we won't be able to fly anywhere we want. We should start getting used to it."

"But why we won't be able?"

"People here might not understand."

"Why should we care about them?"

"Because I said so. We won't talk about this now. Come downstairs and eat your breakfast quickly. We're leaving in half an hour" he said and not waiting for her reply, he walked out of the room.

She hated when someone was doing that to her. She was already 18. She wasn't a little kid anymore and no one should treat her like that. She was really mad at him but it wasn't the right time for discussions. She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that she had her breakfast. She didn't eat much. She was still upset after arguments with her father and Marron. She thought that maybe she overreacted and shouldn't treat Marron like that. She didn't deserve that. She was worried about her. If she thought that Marron might get hurt, she would act that way too. She decided that she will talk to her and apologize. She found her in her bedroom.

"Hi" she said shyly

"Hi" Marron replied not turning back from her laundry

"We're leaving soon and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye."

She had hoped that Marron will say something and it will be okay but Marron wasn't making it easier. She wasn't too good at apologizing but she had to do that. It wasn't entirely her fault but she felt like she should have do the first step.

"Actually I didn't come here just to say goodbye. I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You're like sister to me and I totally understand your reaction. I would probably do the same"

"It's okay. I'm the one who should apologize. I was too nosy."

"Maybe a little but you had right to know what have you seen. I got mad because I really don't know why he did that. But you really don't have to worry about anything. You should know that I'm not the type of person who falls in love after one kiss."

"I know, I know but I can't help the fact that I'm still worried. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Thank you. One more thing, I would be really grateful if you didn't tell anyone about that."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"I really appreciate that. Now I have to go so goodbye" she hugged Marron.

"Goodbye" she replied and returned her hug.

After that talk she was relieved. They were fine and Marron wasn't going to tell anybody. She could go back home now.

She found her parents in a hallway with Goten and the kids. After all the hugs and kisses they finally said goodbye and went to the car. She was going to talk to her parents but as soon as they set off she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the late update but I didn't have any idea what to write in this chapter. I'm still not satisfied with its look but nothing better came into my mind so it has to stay like this ;/

* * *

She had a weird dream. She was looking for something in Goten's living room. She didn't know what that thing was but she felt like it was something important to her. Suddenly something made her look outside on the backyard. That 'something' was Trunks' stare. He was looking at her directly with his amazing blue eyes. It turned out that this thing she was looking for wasn't so important because as soon as she saw his eyes she immediately forgot about the search. At that moment all that mattered were those eyes. She was hypnotized by them. She would have just stand and stare at them but someone woke her up. She looked outside, it was getting dark and they weren't driving anymore.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake" said her father.

"As if I had other choice" she muttered.

"I've talked about our morning conversation with your mother and we figured that maybe we can reach compromise and when it starts getting dark we will fly"

"Yeah. But why have we stopped here?" she was deep in thoughts after her dream so she wasn't really paying attention to what her father was saying.

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"Okay, guilty. But it's not entirely my fault. You know that right after waking up I'm not really able to listen carefully. So why have we stopped?"

"Speaking short, we are going to fly from now on."

"Thank you, thank you. I love you. You are the best. Can we please leave the car now? I want to hug both of you."

When they stepped outside she hugged them and quickly took off to the sky. As soon as her feet left the ground she felt free. Then she realized how much she will miss that feeling when she will be living in the city and won't be able to fly anywhere and anytime she wants. She wasn't thinking about it for a long time because soon enough her dream was back in her mind. She had no idea where that dream came from. It was all too weird for her. She wasn't supposed to have dreams about him and she shouldn't have thought about it that much but she couldn't help that and all the way home she was thinking what that dream meant. When she finally arrived at home she was so tired from all that thinking that she thought her mind was going to explode. She was fed up with it and she decided that for her sake she should just throw it out of her memory. She kissed goodnight her parents and went to have quick shower. Right after that she went to bed. She figured that it would be the best way in order not to think about that anymore. She woke up at 7. She was glad that she didn't have any dreams. She was fully rested and ready for first day of last week in her old school. Because of this whole moving thing she would have to transfer to different school. For her it was another reason to dislike the idea of moving out. She didn't really like her current school but transferring to a different in the middle of the school year was sufficient reason to stay there. But it was impossible, she had to transfer and that was what scares her. She was rather shy when it came to meeting new people. She didn't have any friends outside her family. She had some classmates, she even liked them but she would have never called them true friends. She was really confident only with her family and now she will have to try to fit into group of people who already knew each other and didn't need anybody new.

She finally got up and went to have a quick shower. Then she headed to the kitchen. It was empty, her parents have already left for work. She ate her breakfast and flew to school. Normally she would just walk there but since it was her last week she decided that she will enjoy every second of it and do whatever she likes. She arrived at school early. She didn't know what to do. She decided that she will just look if any of her classmates was there yet. She didn't find anyone so she sat on the bench. While she was waiting for the beginning of her classes someone approached her. It was Jason, guy from school, who she only knew by name. When she was younger she had a secret crush on him but they have never talked. She was just too shy for that.

"Hi" he said. It was weird that he was speaking to her now but she didn't care about that. Next week she won't be here.

"Hi" she said and look up to see his face.

"I was just wondering if you want to go somewhere?"

"With you?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"Now?"

"Okay" she was surprised but she agreed without unnecessary questions. She had nothing to lose.

"So lets go before anyone notices us. My car is over there" he pointed on a black one, few meters from them. It was nice but she never really cared about cars, she liked flying way too much to enjoy traveling by car. They got into the car and set off.

"You won't ask where are we going?" he asked after few minutes of silence.

"No. Should I?" she replied.

"Eh, you're weird. I haven't met any girl who wasn't curious where she's going"

"Sorry, can't help that" she laughed.

"Oh, that's good. I like weird ones" he joined her in laughter.

"Then you're weird too."

"I guess I am but we're here" he said and stopped the car. She looked outside and saw empty fields and nothing else. They left the car.

"So I guess now it's the time to tell me why we came here" she said.

"Yup. So where should I start?"

"From the beginning, please"

"So I saw you doing something today."

"What?"

"You were flying" he said "and I wanted to ask you if that was a trick or what?"

"And you couldn't ask me that in school?" she replied ignoring his question.

"I could but now please answer my question."

"No, it wasn't a trick. I can fly. Happy now?"

"Very" he smiled. "I wanted to be sure. I've heard that you and your family can do that but after seeing that I had to ask you."

"Why did you want to be sure if it wasn't a trick?"

"That's the part which explains why I brought you here. If it wasn't a trick, I would ask you to teach me."

"You want me to teach you how to fly?" she asked surprised.

"Yup. Could you do that?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm not very good at teaching."

"Please, please. I'm begging you" he said and knelt down in front of her.

"Okay, okay. I will try. Now got up."

"Thank you" he smiled

"Don't thank me now, I didn't do anything yet."

Their lesson began. Pan was trying her best to teach him but he really sucked at this. Surprisingly although his constant failures, he was still in mood for jokes. In fact they were talking and laughing all the time. It turned out that they have a lot in common. After few hours of enjoying each others company they were happily lying in the grass. Pan was feeling really comfortable with him.

"You want to know something funny?" she asked

"Sure, bring it."

"Sooo I used to have a crush on you when I was younger" she laughed. She looked at him, he wasn't laughing.

"I've had a crush on you too" he said "but there is one difference between us. I still like you very much" he said and kissed her. She had mixed feelings. She perfectly knew what was happening but didn't have will strong enough to stop it so she returned his kiss.

"Oh, I have to go now" she said after the kiss ended.

"Okay, do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, it's fine. I will fly. Bye."

"Okay, bye. I will call you."

In that moment she really didn't know if she wanted him to give her a call or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, very late update. I'm so sorry about that but recently I've just couldn't get myself to write.

I also want to thank all those who read this, especially my followers.

* * *

She flew straight to her room. Luckily she left a window open so it wasn't a problem to get in. She wasn't in mood for talking to her parents. She was certain that they would notice that something was wrong with her. Even if they wouldn't see they probably had had a call from school so there was no way she could walked through front door and avoid talking to her parents. She knew she couldn't avoid that forever but right now she only wanted to figured out what to do with Jason. She was surprised when he told her about his crush and kissed her. She would have never thought that he could have the same feelings as she used to have. It was weird for her that someone might actually like her. In her opinion it wasn't anything special about her. Suddenly her phone rang. When she looked on the screen she saw it was Jason. She hesitated whether to answer it or not. Eventually she decided that she should talk to him. She hoped that maybe after this she would feel less confused.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi. I'm calling because I'd like to know when you will have some time for second lesson"

"Second lesson?" she asked. She was shocked. She thought that they were going to talk about that incident.

"Yes. Don't you remember? You promised me that you would try to teach me how to fly"

"Yeah, I remember that but I don't think it is a good idea to continue our lessons"

"It's because of that kiss?"

"Mostly"

"You don't have to worry about that. It was one time, it won't happen again. I promise. And we can pretend like it never happened."

"Okay"

"What does your okay mean? 'Okay, let's forget about it and have another lesson' or 'okay, I get that but get lost'?"

"Okay means tomorrow after school you will have to wait for me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now you should quickly hang up before I change my mind"

"Okay, okay. I'm hanging up now, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Oh, wait a minute there is one more thing I need to tell you" he said when she was about to hang up.

"What is it?"

"You don't have to worry about missing your classes today."

"Why?"

"Because they were canceled."

"Really? Why?"

"Honestly? I have no idea but that is what Jake said when I've asked him how was at school."

"Oh, that's great. Thank you for telling me this"

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow" he said and hung up before she could say anything.

She was so relived. She was glad that she took that call. Thanks to it now she had nothing to worry about.

The next day she met up with Jason. They had another lesson. He didn't make any progress so mostly it was about talking and laughing, not flying.

She spent her last week with Jason. It wasn't about lessons anymore. They were just enjoying each other company. She liked spending time with him but she treated him as a friend. Even if earlier she wasn't sure if she had some feelings towards him or not, after that week she knew that her crush was completely over. It still amazed her how after one week they became such good friends.

When the day of her moving came, she went to his home to say goodbye. She texted him so when she got there he was already waiting for her outside.

"Hi, I thought we could use some walk" he said and started to walk not waiting for her reply. She followed him without a word. He led her to nearby pond, and sat there. She did the same. They were sitting in silence for awhile. She didn't know what to say.

"So, you're leaving today" he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I came here to say goodbye but I don't have a clue what to say"

"Eh, I don't know what you're going to do without me, you can't even say goodbye properly" he laughed "You should tell that you will miss me but we will keep in touch and that you will visit me and I can visit you too" he was trying to joke but she saw that it was hard for him.

"Soo, I'm moving but we will keep in touch, I will visit you, you can visit me too. I will text you, call you and stuff like that" if she wasn't herself she would have started to cry right now but she was so instead she just stood up and hugged him. "And I will miss you" she said and pulled out of the hug.

"I will miss you too"

"I have to go now."

"Okay, then bye."

"Bye" she said and hugged him last time.

After that she went home. Her mother was already waiting for her.

"How was it?" her mother asked.

"Definitely not easy"

"I know. You've just started dating and now you had to say goodbye."

"Mom. It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Hey, you're back" her father walked out of the house and interrupted their conversation. "So we can set off now."

"Actually, I don't mind going by car" Pan said when they were about to take off to the sky.

"Is something wrong?" her father asked

"No, why?"

"You want to go by car?"

"I'm just a bit tired. That's all"

"Okay, so get in."

They got in the car. She was just staring out of the window for a few hours and then she fell asleep.

Two hours later she was waken up by her father.

"Honey, we're here."

They walked out of the car. She was in their new house before so she knew where her new room was. She went straight there. She just wanted to sleep. She went to bed and texted Jason as she promised. She was lying there and staring at ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She was too nervous. Tomorrow she will have to go to new school. It scared her.

After few hours she finally fell asleep. Surprisingly she slept peacefully, she didn't have any dreams. But unfortunately for her the morning came. She didn't want to get up but her mother has already called her twice and Pan had a feeling that there won't be third time and she will be dragged out of her bed. She finally got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After that she went to the kitchen. To her surprise there was someone else beside her mother.

"Bra? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Hi Panny, it's nice to see you too" Bra replied sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. I should have greet you first but I was really surprised to see you here."

"Okay, already forgiven."

"So maybe you want to eat breakfast with me?"she pointed on the food, which her mother made for her.

"Nope, I've already eaten at home. I'll just wait until you finish and then we can go"

"Where?"

"School. I'm your ride today unless you want to go by bus."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Thank you. You're the best" she said and began eating. "Give me a minute and we can go" she said with mouth full of food.

"We have time, you can chew" Bra laughed.

After she finished her breakfast they went to the car. They were chatting about meaningless stuff until they got to her school.

"We're here" Bra said.

"Thanks again" Pan replied as she was leaving the car. "See you"

"See you. When you finished your classes let me know how was it." she said and drove away.


End file.
